To you, 2000 years past
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Who would've thought, that a heavily-injured traveler lost in the woods could raise so many questions so early in the morning? Crossover between Link from the first LoZ in the series and the latest 'Zelda U' based off Link's appearance in the E3 2014 trailer. Not shounen-ai! T for blood and language


_**A/N: so I know I'm going to regret writing my own assumption about Zelda U when (if) it comes out, but I'M GONNA GO WITH IT ANYWAY. (Besides I need something to practice my writing). So in case you don't know, this is a one-shot crossover between the first in the LoZ series and the latest (Zelda U). This 'Zelda U' Link is based off the 'Link' in the Zelda U trailer in E3 2014. One more thing, this wasn't made for shounen ai/ M/M love... More like, father-son or friend, I guess? But I'll levave the interpretation to you, the reader! And, without further ado, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way.**_

XxX

Slaying monsters had been a daily routine for him. 'Hero of Hyrule' had became his second name by now. Finding secrets around Hyrule's nook and cranny had became so frequent it wasn't even surprising anymore. Basically, his life had changed from the humble and simple farm life to a life full of adventures and monster-slayings ever since the old woman asked him to save his homeland and its princess. Heck, even the once-powerful dodongos had became anything but hard now. Nothing was too surprising or shocking by now, not even finding some random old men inside caves.

-What was surprising, though, was finding such unexpected thing in the middle of nowhere.

Kicking a rock as he walked, Link swung his sword in a circular motion. Of course, he was supposed to go and get those triforce pieces, but found himself wasn't...'in the mood', so to say. Perhaps he had grown tired of the same, full of monsters lifestyle and had wanted a vacation every now and then, but the Hero knew he could not take vacations - not when his land was in danger.

So, with eyes full of boredom, the brunet strolled through the once-stress-inducing Lost Woods. He remembered how he once couldn't find a way out of the place, and had stressed himself out because of it. But now, he knew the place like the back of his hand, thus why he usually strolled through it when he had nothing to do.

It was then that he suddenly found one thing out of place; he never remembered there was a rock near the tree with scratches - a blue one, on top of that. Squinting his eyes, the brunet tried to get a better look.

_Oh my Goddess._

Link didn't hesitate one moment - his reflexes simply told him to run towards said 'rock'. It wasn't a rock, per se. And he already knew that. Throwing his sword away, Link quickly bent down and turned the person on the ground to face him, putting them on his lap.

"H-Hey, are you alright?!" Panicking, Link tried to examine the unconscious boy's wound. He had never seen anything like it before - The boy's blue tunic and jet-black cape were full with gashes and reds, his wrist obviously wasn't where it was meant to be, blood seeped through the corner of his mouth and from the side of his head, and his eye - oh, Goddess, his right eye got a huge cut over it. Link just hoped the blue-clad's eye would still be fine if he treated them soon. Judging from his figure, the boy was around Link's age. It would not be nice if one had to lose an eye at such young age.

The boy weakly groaned in response, but was quick to fell unconscious once again. It was relieving to know he wasn't dead, honestly. But that didn't change the fact that the boy's wounds needed to be tended as soon as possible. Link wasted no more second trying to get a response again. He picked and unsheathed his sword, scooped the boy up into his arms, and ran full-speed towards the nearest Fairy Fountain.

He couldn't remember how fast he was running, but it was the fastest he could, he was sure. The brunet was already out of breath and ready to join the honey-blond in his unconscious party by the time he had reached the cave, but forced himself to be strong and put the boy in the shallow water of the fountain.

In less than a minute, fairies began to fly close and healed the blue-clad's wounds. Since Link was still not convinced, though, he bent down and decided to check if the wounds had gone completely or not. It worked like a miracle - most of his gashes were no more, and his wrist looked like it was already starting to heal. Sure, it'd take some time, but at least his he could use his wrist normally now.

Still worried, the brunet decided to check the part that bothered him the most. Link moved the boy's honey-blond bangs away from his right eye somewhat hesitantly. But, he sighed in relief when he saw it, too, was already healed. The brunet then collapsed to his back. Tiredness and relief mixed into one, and Link found himself lacking any energy to even stand. Well, it didn't matter now that the boy's safe, but how did he get those wounds, Link wondered? His clothes also didn't seem as though it was from around here... Perhaps the boy was a traveler?

A small groan brought Link back to reality. The brunet sat up just as quick as he collapsed, unlike the boy who seemed like he was having a hard time doing so. Link went to his aid with haste, putting a hand on the boy's back to help him get up. "Are you sure you should be up and about? Your wrist still hasn't healed yet, you know..." Link asked as he glanced to the blond's still-out-of-place wrist.

The boy blinked once, twice, before opening his mouth to speak. Only to close it again when coughs started to leave his lips. The boy panted after the fit, glancing at his now-blood-stained palm of the hand.

Panic seped in once again, spreading throughout Link's body in an instant. Clearly, the boy shouldn't be up yet. His cough contained _blood_, for Goddess' sake! Even if his visible wounds had healed, he probably still had some kind of illness inside. Now it was Link's turn to open his mouth to speak. But sadly, now his words were cut by the boy's weakly-raised hand.

"I...it's okay," it surprised Link, how hoarse the blond's voice was. "I'm gonna be bet-," The blond coughed again, "...better, soon."

"_What_ are you even_ talking about_?!" Link wasn't thinking what he was saying anymore, he snapped. "That was blood, for fuck's sake! I'm taking you back to town,_ right now_!" Link then proceed to scoop the boy up again. But the blue-clad resisted with power he never knew a heavily-injured boy could have.

"No, no, please..." His hoarse voice started again, barely audible, "I...I just need a rest._ Please_..."

To be honest, the Hero was very hesistant if he should just trust the boy or take him back to town for some medical treatment. But, in the end, the boy's begging face got the better of him. "Alright, fine..." Link put the boy back down to the water, "For now, I'm just going to trust your words. But if your wounds aren't healed by tomorrow, I'm taking you to a doctor one way or another."

The boy was still panting, but smiled weakly with every last ounce of energy he could find. "...Thank you..."

XxX

It had surprised even Link how fast the boy recovered. Before sundown, his wounds were completely gone. Although his wrist still couldn't work properly, the blue clad was well enough to be up and about for the rest of the evening. Moreover, he even helped Link to gather firewood! And boy, did he had some nice weapon or what. Link had glanced through the blue-clad's pouch, and found an interesting-looking arrow head beside some bottle of potions he'd never seen before. Though he had decided not to peek into the blond's personal property too much, it still piqued his curiosity.

The pair rested inside the Fairy Fountain that night. Link's tunic was already warm and fluffy enough to sleep with, while the boy used his cape as a blanket. The two went to sleep after a chatty dinner consisting of some nuts and a grilled octorok (that didn't taste too good) the blond caught with his trusty bow and arrow.

Link had seen him talked about his family and homeland, but never how he got here or even his name. It seems those two topics were something the boy had preferred to keep confidental. Of course, eating awkwardly in silence wouldn't help, so Link had talked instead about his journey as a whole - how he met that old man, how he got a sword, how he cleared dungeons, and so on.

Eventually, though, the two had fallen asleep with a smile on their faces.

It was not until morning that the smile was wiped out of Link's face. Early morning, in fact. Link could barely hear the sound of the cuccoo when that happened.

A blue-ish and vibrant light greeted him the second Link woke up. At first, the Hero raised a hand to block the light. But when his eyes had adjusted, the brunet fluttered his eyes open to see what caused the abnormal light.

The sight before him caused a big question mark to appear on his face, as well as a brow raised. It was the blue-clad boy, all right. But he was standing in front of a strange, gear-like gate that had many symbols engraved on it. When the blond put a hand on said gear, it 'opened', so to speak.

It wasn't until he had reached the last step that the caped boy finally realized Link was awake. He turned to his back, smiled (somewhat bitterly), and waved at the brunet one last time before walking into the gate. After he walked in, the gate dissappeared into thousands of light orbs, as if into nothing.

Link could only stare, dumbfounded. He didn't expect to have so many questions raised so early in the morning. But again, his attention was brought to a piece of paper and a bottle full of blue potion lying on the ground. Link yawned, walked to the paper, picked the bottle up, and read what the hylian text on the paper reads.

_"Thank you, Hero of Hyrule."_

XxX

_**A/N: if you want, you can leave a review! Please tell me how I did! After all, how can I know if I suck or not without you guys?**_


End file.
